THE ORIGIN AND HISTORY OF IRON MAN
by alden.davis.980
Summary: This is a comic-book movie, fan-made story tells the origin and history of Iron Man, and how he became the ultimate, high-tech armored superhero against crime and terrorism.


"THE ORIGIN AND HISTORY OF IRON MAN"

Written by Alden R. Davis

Disclaimer: This is a comic-book movie, fan-made story tells the origins and history of Iron Man, and how he became the ultimate, high-tech, armored superhero against crime and terrorism. The characters of "Iron Man" is owned by Marvel Comics and Paramount Pictures.

Origin of the Invincible Iron Man

Super Hero. Avenger. Armored icon of technology. Iron Man is all of these things and much more. For Iron Man isn't just a machine, a device built to carry out orders. There's a man inside the armored suit. That man is Tony Stark. Anthony "Tony" Stark grew up in the shadow of his father, the genius Howard Stark. The younger Stark did everything that he could to measure up to his father: at age 4, he built his first circuit board. At age 6, he constructed his first engine. At age 17, he graduated summa cum laude from Massachusetts Institute of Technology. When his parents were killed in a car accident in 1991, Stark was appointed CEO of Stark Industries, a weapons and technology company. He was 21. Honoring his father's business, Stark soon became one of the richest - and most powerful - producers of military weapons in the world.

Years later, the young weapons inventor was seriously injured, then he was kidnapped by a band of terrorists known as the "Ten Rings," a mysterious criminal organization. They wanted him to build a Jericho missile - a device that automatically calculates the distance from its target and splits into 16 smaller missiles to attack different strategic points. In order to escape and save his own life, Stark built the first version of Iron Man's power armored suit, the Mark I.

Upon his escape and rescue, Stark found that something fundamental had escaped within him. In his own words, "I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up." The supposedly heartless inventor stunned everyone by shutting down the weapons-manufacturing division of his company. Stark decided to use his own very powerful technology to right the wrongs of his past and to better the world.

Over the following years, thanks to the strength, durabilty, flight capabilities and weaponry of his armors, Iron Man helped maintain peace around the globe, beating dangerous super-villians like Iron Monger and Whiplash. Together with the Avengers, he helped to stop the extraterrestial Chitauri from destroying New York City. Fulfilling Howard Starks's expectations - he considered his son his best invention - Tony becomes a hero.

The Stark Legacy

Howard Stark was the founder of Stark Industries. During World War II, together with the greatest scientific minds of his time, he also established the Strategic Scientific Reserve (S.S.R.), a top-secret government agency. Their mission: create an army of Super-Soldiers that could defeat the Red Skull's elite HYDRA forces.

This led to the creation of the first (and only) American Super Soldier, Captain America. It was Stark himself who designed and built Cap's famous shield - composed of vibranium, a metal that absorbs any vibratory energy. Once the war was over, Stark dismantled the S.S.R. and started a new agency called S.H.I.E.L.D. with Nick Fury.

Howard Stark, an extremely brilliant and intelligent person, never spent much time with his young son. Nevertheless, he always knew that one day his son would someday change the world.

Rise of the Invincible Armored Avenger

Heroes never rest. As an inventive, mechanical-engineering prodigy, Tony Stark works tirelessly on his projects, continuously improving his XLII (42) - often sacrificing his private life. At the same time, he carries on with his mission to dismantle the weapons that Stark Industries produced in the past. He intends to destroy them all, from missiles, tanks to landmines, one-by-one if need be.

But a new threat rears its head, one that will prove to be the ultimate test both Stark and Iron Man - the mysterious Mandarin. A menacing video message delivered to the United States by this hooded figure threatens to show the world the power he wields - then making good on those threats. The Mandarin proves himself to be a real threat to the United States, and to the entire world. Not even the armored Avenger seems able to stop him. On the contrary, Iron Man, Stark Industries, his home, even Stark's closest friends becomes targets of the Mandarin's wrath. Tony Stark must now face this mysterious enemy, who attacks through others and stays hidden in the shadows.

The Hero's Test

No foe had ever dared so much before. Happy Hogan, Stark's friend and bodyguard, is critically injured. The Malibu mansion is destroyed and sent falling into the depths of the Pacific Ocean. The Mark XLII armor is seriously damaged. Pepper Potts - Tony Stark's personal assistant and girlfriend - is kidnapped. The Mandarin manages to do something that no foe had ever done before - take everything away from Tony Stark. In a strange twist, Stark does not feel safe unless he is wearing the Iron Man armor.

The connection between the inventor and his invention becomes even more intense. The only time Stark believes that he can protect those around him is when he is Iron Man. But in order to face and overcome his new foes, Stark must realize that the armor does not make him a hero - and that true heroism comes from within.

Beyond the Mask

Stark's scientific knowledge, courage and fighting skills that make him a real threat even when he is wearing the armor. Even without it, Tony can build makeshift tasers and knockout gas with whatever he finds - and use those things to neutralize the Mandarin's guards. "I can weaponize anything," Stark says, and he's right!

Extremis Weapon

A group of enhanced human beings are under the Mandarin's orders. They prove a terrifying match to the power of Iron Man's Mark XLII armor, too. The Extremis serum has been developed by the scientific agency known as Advanced Idea Mechanics (A.I.M. for short) using the botanical research of scientist Maya Hansen: the serum, when inhaled, serves to create superhumans with enhanced abilities. Some of the subjects who inhale the serum develop extraordinary (and sometimes terrifying) powers - they are the successes of Extremis.

Not all test subjects end up the same, though. The Extremis serum is very unstable and eleven out of twelve subjects become humans timebombs, their bodies unable to contain the awesome energies inside. After they explode, all that remains is a burned shadow. Any scientist would call this a failure, but for the Mandarin, it's just another weapon to use against the United States and its armored hero, Iron Man.

The Back Story of Iron Man

When Tony Stark, the genius son of the Stark Industries founder, was traveling to Afghanistan to present the Jericho missile, the military convoy escorted him was attacked by a terrorist group named the Ten Rings, critically injuring Tony. Only the electromagnet implanted by his cellmate, the scientist named Yinsen, prevented his death. The terrorists gave Stark an ultimatum: build them a Jericho missile of their own, or perish. But Tony turned the tables on his captors. He created two amazing inventions: a miniature Arc Reactor, a source of incredible power, and a suit of iron armor equipped with weapons. With both, Stark surprised his foes and escaped.

Upon his return, Stark decided that his company would no longer fill the world with weapons. His decision irriatated Obadiah Stane, his father's old partner, who feared that the decision would destroy the company. Stane resolved to take over the company from Stark. Meanwhile, Tony bulit a new Arc Reactor, more powerful than the previous version, along with a more streamline suit of armor. This was the beginning of Iron Man, the Super Hero.

With the help of his secretary Pepper Potts, Tony discovered that Stane was secretly behind the Ten Rings' ambush attack. The battle between the two was inevitable, Stane stole the Arc Reactor from Stark's chest and used it to supply energy to the "Iron Monger" armor - a super-enhanced version of Iron Man. Stark beat his foe, thanks to the explosion of the main Arc Reactor at Stark Industries. Following this adventure, the genius billionaire announced to the world that he was, in face, Iron Man.

The Secret Is Revealed

Everyone wanted to know the secrets of Iron Man's amazing armor: the U.S. Air Force, the U.S. government and especially rival industrialist Justin Hammer. But someone already knew the secret: Ivan Vanko, the son of Howard Stark's old collaborator, Anton Vanko. Ivan constructed his own version of the Arc Reactor and attacked Iron Man in the guise of the villianous Whiplash - but he was easily defeated.

Stark's trouble, though, would only grow: Palladium, an element critical to the functioning of the Arc Reactor, was slowly poisoning him. Thanks to an old message from his father (provided to Stark by S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury), Stark discovered how to synthesize Vibranium, the same material from which Captain America's shield was forged. The new element replaced the palladium in Stark's Arc Reactor, saving his life. While Stark raced to save his life, Hammer aided Vanko in the building of an army of remote-controlled drones and a terrible new armor. Locked in decisive combat, Iron Man defeated Vanko, with the aid of his friend Rhodey, now wearing his own suit of armor as War Machine.

The Avengers

Tony Stark was but one of a growing number of super beings to lend their powers to help humanity. Others gifted with exceptional skills began to emerge: Captain America, the legendary Super-Soldier of World War II; the Incredible Hulk, a.k.a. Dr. Bruce Banner, scientist-turned-green skinned goliath; Thor, the legendary hammer-wielding Norse God of Thunder; the Black Widow, super spy with superior fighting skills; and Hawkeye, ace archer and secret agent. Gathered together by the top-secret intelligence agency S.H.I.E.L.D., these six heroes would become the most powerful super group in the world - the Avengers! But it would not be easy...

Avengers Assemble

Loki - Thor's evil stepbrother - joining forces with the Chitauri, a powerful extraterrestrial creatures. In exchange for the Tesseract - an Asgardian relic of unspeakable power - Loki would be given an alien army with which he would conquer the Earth. To stop him, S.H.I.E.L.D. director Nick Fury assembled Earth's mightest heroes, dubbing the name, the Avengers. Tony Stark, Thor and Captain America apprehended Loki, but the trickster god soon found a way to escape his captors, while setting the Hulk against the rest of the team.

Loki reached New York City, and using the Tesseract, opened the portal atop Stark Tower through which the Chitauri army begin its invasion. Led by Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Thor evacuated the civilians and fought the extraterrestrial army. Meanwhile, the Hulk took the battle to Loki while the Black Widow tried to shut down down the portal. But there were some people who didn't trust in the Avengers - determined to stop the invasion immediately at any cost, Fury's superiors launched a nuclear missile that would obliterate New York City.

Soaring into action, Iron Man used Loki's portal to divert the missile towards the Chitauri, who were orbiting in space. Iron Man's gambit worked, and the Chitauri army was routed successfully, the portal closed. With New York City and the world safe, and with Loki in Thor's custody, the Avengers separated. But should there appear an enemy that not one hero could face, the Avengers would assemble once more.


End file.
